


BLACK VELVET, CRUSHED

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 5 (costume spoiler)<br/>Summary: Gwen goes to a familiar place for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLACK VELVET, CRUSHED

   
  
 **Title: BLACK VELVET, CRUSHED**

 **Author:** [ ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile) [ **sidhe_faerie** ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen

**Spoilers: series 5 costume spoiler**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Summary:** Gwen goes to a familiar place for release.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

This is part of the Queen’s Couture series.

**BLACK VELVET, CRUSHED.**

Gwen stood at the window looking into the courtyard below. In some ways her mood was reflected the black velvet dress she wore, dark and crushed. She sighed deeply and wiped a tear from her eyes. She had had enough. She had to get away for just a moment

She turned from the window and grabbed the black wool hooded cloak on the back of the chair and left. She threw the hood up as she left the castle and down the stairs. She wasn’t sure she knew where exactly she was going.  
 

Before she knew it she was standing in a clearing in the darkling woods. She had been here many times. Sadness always seemed to bring her here. She sat on the fallen log and pushed back the hood of her cloak. With shaking hands she covered her face and began to sob. Large earth shattering sobs. She felt it all the pain and sadness pour out of her with her tears. 


End file.
